Mil Mi-24 Hind
The Mil Mi-24 Hind is an attack helicopter that only appears in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview The Mi-24 Hind is an attack helicopter equipped with 2 pods of 80mm S-8 rockets (or 57mm rockets sometimes) and a YakB 12mm nose turret, similar to the Black Hawk. Although mostly used by the Terrorists, the Russian Spetsnaz have acquired the helicopter during Pipe Dream. ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' Secret War Shortly after the player and several other teammates escape the silo, an enemy Hind followed closely behind. Fortunately, the truck was armed with an M2. The player used it and destroyed the helicopter, ending the mission. Pipe Dream At the beginning, It was used briefly to kill two Terrorists that are using M2 Brownings and two Terrorists with AK-47s with a rocket. Later, it is used to transport soldiers after the player reports the location of the hostages. Sandstorm Player starts the mission at the beginning to infiltrate facility without detection and then locate the bio-chemical storage tank and then disarm them. While outside the compound the player must sneak past the guard in the next area, and then find another way around. If the player crosses at the wrong way, gets a bad temper and forces his way or gets spotted, the Mi-24 Hind will attack at the player and cause the mission to fail. Rise Hard Players will encounter a Mi-24 Hind when they are closing to the roof, you can use smoke grenades scattered in the area to help avoiding its cannon, there are also cover for shielding rockets. You can destroy it yourself or allow friendly Black Hawk helicopter to eliminate it. While in the building, don't stay in the open for too long unless you are trying to take it out. At the roof, step into the overhead cover ASAP because you can be hammered by its nose cannon in no time. Gallery Mil Mi-24 Hind from Counter Strike- Deleted Scenes.jpg|Shooting at the Mil Mi-24 Hind in Secret war Hind front ds.JPG|Front view DS pipe dream Hind.jpg|Hind in mission Pipe Dream DS pipe dream hind 2.jpg|Ditto. Trivia *If the player picks up the G3SG/1 near the beginning of Secret War, the helicopter can be destroyed in 16-20 shots if shot accurately. *Mi-24 Hind in Rise Hard requires 30 ~ 45 hits (sometimes less than 25 hits) from Schmidt Scout to bring down. *The Mi-24 has space to transport 8 armed troops, this feature is seen in Pipe Dream. *The Hind in game has 2 empty spaces for both "wings", that the place for the 9M-17 Scorpion AT missile in real life. *It is unknown how the Midwest Militia were able to obtain this helicopter but it is possible that they hijacked it as there is evidence that the vehicle was on the helipad at the top of the building in the mission Rise Hard. *In real life, the Mi-24 is extremely durable. The 7.62x51mm round or even the mighty .50 caliber round will have trouble bringing it down. *Player cannot harm the Hind in the mission Pipe Dream. *The Mi-24 was mostly used by Terrorists and the Russian Spetsnaz. In Secret war, it is unknown which Terrorist faction controlled the Hind. *The Mi-24 can be destroyed at the beginning in the mission Sandstorm while when the player uses cheats to get weapon at the beginning (e.g. impulse 101), but be very careful if being destroyed or crashed infront of the enemy, the radio transmission will be heard or the guard will yell at the player, it will trigger a mission failure. External links *Mil Mi-24 at Wikipedia Category:Vehicles